Something more
by banshee-hime
Summary: A story of a girl who was happy, but then started loosing everything and discovered weird things about herself that even she wasnt ready for.
1. My crush

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzng!

I heard the bell ring. Finally! Today's classes are over. While I was sprinting down the stairs, my name was called.

-Nora!

I turned around. On the top of the stairs, standing there was my best friend, Gina. By her expression I knew something was wrong.

-You are just going to leave like that? No goodbyes?

She looked at me cutely.

-Ok, ok. I give up! Let's go to that new cafe you found.

She jumped into the air.

-Yeeeees! You were always weak on that face.

We started laughing. Gina led me towards the exit.

-Gina! Eleonora! Wait up!

I looked at the person saying my name.

-Anna-Maria? I thought you already left.

-Yes, I usually go early, but not today. Today is a special day for all three of us!

-Yeah…

This was a special day. The day I was supposed to leave this school. I will be transferred to Cross Academy.

-C'mon Nora, we don't have all day!

-I'm coming!

I ran to catch up to them. We walked down the narrow streets of Venice searching for the new cafe.

-There it is! I knew it was near! -Gina said pointing to a small yet nice cafe. It was old fashioned and I loved that part of it. We sat beside the fountain. I felt like I could sit there for ages just looking at the water falling down the rocks.

-Ladies would you like to drink something?

-Ill take a coke.

-Lemon juice.

-Ice tea.

-Ok.

-Nora, what are your plans?

That was a tough question and Gina knew it. I live with my grandmother, Akko, my mom was killed and I never met my dad, so she took me in. It is very rear for a witch to take someone in. They weren't allowed to love anyone but there sisters in witchcraft, so I learned everything a witch has to know. It was hard to hide that from everyone. One day Gina saw me flying around my house. Then I told both her and Anna-Maria everything. To my surprise they weren't mad, they just kept asking me to show them more and more of my powers.

-I have no idea, Gina.

-Your mother wrote that letter before she died. Did she say she wants you to go to that Academy there?

-Yeah.

-What's the big deal then?

-Anna, this is not the easiest thing for Nora. How will she find her way in that place? She doest know anyone!

-Gina, I'm not two years old!

-I know but still! Where are you going to stay?

-Ill think about that when I get there, ok?

-Fine, fine. Don't say I didn't warn you!

Gina has always been so overprotective of me, ever since I lost my mom that is.

-Grandma told me that all the students stay in dorms over there.

-That's sooo cool. I wish I could go with you Nora.

-Don't be stupid Gina, she'd rather stay here. After all that's a new city and all the people there are unknown to her. Right Nora?

I took a sip of lemon juice that the waiter brought.

-Not quite. I know a few people from over there.

-Who, who? Are they some cute guys? You always get men. You are so pretty ,Nora

-I'm not pretty, and if you must know I have met the chairman, his daughter, and the president of the night class.

I said while fighting my blush.

-Eh, that's a waste.

-Stop it Gina, you're embarrassing her. Can't you see she's blushing?

-Oh, I can see it.

Damn it! I could hide the blush on my face but that stupid mark would give it away! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

-How did you get that thing anyway?

-I don't know.

Yup, that's right. When I turned 11 that mark appeared on my left cheek. It looks like some sort of a dragon. I looked trough my grandma's library to find out more about I, but my attempt failed when she caught me in a pile of books. Granny told me it is not yet time for me to know about it.

Suddenly my phone rang. I looked at the screen. It said "Akki".

-Yes?

-'Young lady, where are you?! You should've been home two hours ago! You still haven't packed! You shou-'

-I'm coming right away. Ok?

-'Sure, and I need you're help for something, too.'

-Don't tell me that it's another one of those boxes that bite!

I remember the last painful time she needed my help. She broke the seal on a pile of boxes and they started biting everything! I still have bite marks on my legs!

-'No, no.' – she said trough laughs-

-Thank god!

-'Just hurry, will you?'

-Sure.

-'Cya'

-Yeah.

Gina and Anna-Maria looked at me.

-Let me guess…

-Yes, Anna, I gotta go.

-Does it bite?

-Not sure.

We laughed. Gina left the money on the table and we left. Anna was walking slightly ahead, while Gina and I argued about boys. It was always like this. I hoped it would never change. I guess I was wrong.

-Here we are. Well, Nora, have a safe journey. Write us every day, will you?

I never saw Anna this saddened. The black-haired girl didn't show any emotions from her sky-blue eyes. But this time I saw sadness and happiness at the same time.

-Of course I will.

Gina hugged me.

-Promise you won't change much until vacation. And you MUSN'T cut your hair!!! Did you hear me?!!!

I hugged back

-I hope so. I did hear you, but I won't promise anything.

Gina loved my hair. Her parents made her cut hers short, so she spent her time 'torturing' mine. My hair was interesting though. It was purple and wasn't the same length. I had a lot of rubber bands holding each part of it. Gina was the one responsible for the look, but I still liked the way it looked.

-Nora! –she protested to my answer-

Anna, and I laughed.

-I'll really miss you guys.

I pulled them both into bone-breaking hug.

-Write soon.

-Sure.

-Cya.

I ran trough an alley to my house. I noticed tears in my eyes. I rang the bell while crying my heart out. The door opened revealing a very angry gran, but her face changed when she saw me in tears.

-Nory, what happened? Why are you crying?

I hugged her tightly.

-I won't be able to see them for a year. It's not fair!

-Calm down. Go into the kitchen someone is there to see you.

-Who!

-That's a secret. Go now.

I went to the kitchen. Sitting at the table, there was my four-year crush. Dimitry. He came from Russia to Venice because of his father's job.

-Nora.

He stood up. Man I could melt just by hearing my name escape his lips.

-Yes?

-Why didn't you tell me?

-Tell you what?

-That you were leaving?

-I'm sorry, I forgot.

He moved closer. And – sighed.

-Well, your memory, let's not talk about that… again.

We started laughing. Tears were in my eyes again. Then he hugged me. This time I couldn't suppress my blush. Cheeks burned red. I hugged back. I wanted to stay like this forever. Then he moved back, and I let go.

-I can't come tomorrow at the station.

-It's ok.

-I'm sorry.

-No, it's ok, really.

I smiled. This is the time I have to tell him. What if he doesn't feel the same way? Will I ruin our friendship?

-Nora?

-Yes?

-I –I -…

-Yes?

I looked at his blue eyes with my silver ones.

-I should get going. My father will kill me if I'm late for the piano lesson.

-Um, sure.

My heart sank. He went toward the door and I followed. Dimitry was at the doorstep now. This is my last chance! I have to tell him.

-Nora?

-Mmmm?

I looked up. At that moment his lips touched mine. Blush coming back!!! After a few seconds he moved back just to hug me again.

-Don't forget me.

-Of all people how could I forget you?

He chuckled.

-I knew you would say that. Look, Nora if you don't let me go now, you won't be able to see me again, cause dad will burn me into a human chips.

We laughed again. I let go of him. He waved and ran down the alley. The last thing I saw of him were his long, white locks disappearing around the corner.

-Are you two love birds done?

-You were spying, weren't you?

-I wasn't.

-You were.

-Wasn't.

-Were.

-It doesn't matter. C'mon I'm serious. We have to talk.

I walked into the living room. Gran closed the door and sat in front of me. This can't be good. She is never this serious.

-Did he kiss you?

-Sigh- should have known that was coming.

-Yes, he did, and?

-Ok, to the thing. Do you remember the tale of the banshee?

-No, I've never heard of it.

-I'm sure I told you. Well don't mind telling you again. When I was young, my grandmother told me that banshee is a spirit who takes form of a young girl. It is a spirit of death. When banshee shows up, someone will die. When she cries in somebody's house that means a member of that family shall die. Soon after she told me this legend, grandma fell ill. Around that time a young girl was seen in the forest near our village. When people would call to her, or try to catch her, she would run away, or just despair into thin air. Grandmother started leaving the door open. One night she appeared, I saw her. She went to our house. I heard footsteps on the stairs. She went to the roof. I heard her cry there. That night, the moon turned red. Tomorrow we found gran dead with a silver rose beside her bed. After that my mom and dad went to Venice and took me with them. Granddad told me that they started hunting banshees and killing them. People were that afraid to die! Rage took of me and I started learning witchcraft. I promised myself I would help banshee. Every night I would go and save them. My mom and dad died. All banshee that I saved came to leave roses and to cry. All colors of roses but not silver. One rainy night, the bell rang. When I opened the door, there on the doorstep was a young girl, maybe seven, with purple hair and silver eyes. She told me that she was a banshee without a home. Her family was killed and she was alone without anybody. I smiled at her explanation and let her stay with me. That, Nora, was your mother.

-What?!

-Yes, that was your mom.

-My mother was a banshee?

-Yes and a powerful one. She was one of the last banshee to survive. She knew the end was coming. That's when she wrote a letter with instructions. She went to fight against the b-hunters and they set her a trap. When I came, it was too late. She turned into a silver rose.

-So, I'm a banshee?

-Part banshee. Your father was human.

-That's why I could use witchcraft.

-Yes.

-And the mark on my cheek?

-I'm not sure how to explain it.

-Try.

- You can turn into a banshee if you have a strong feeling, but that on your cheek stops you from transforming. It will stop you before you turn into a banshee. If want to break it you have to be really excited.

-Wow, that's soooooo complicated. My head is spinning.

-No time for that you have to pack now.

-Gran!

-I'm not going to help!

-Fine, fine.

I went upstairs to my room. I took stuff I needed and put them in my magical bag. It was like a black hole. I could put numerous stuff and take them out when I wanted.

The door opened.

-Here.

Gran gave me an old, big book.

-Your witchcraft book? I can't take this.

-You may need it. I'm sure I won't.

-Am I traveling by train?

-No.

-Soooo, you are gonna test my skills –I sighed

-Yeah, however your journey begins by train and ends by broom.

-Uf.

-I'm giving you my old broom.

-Why?

-It has more experience. It will take care of you, I'm sure.

-Ok.

I took my lap-top and put it my bag.

-Can I take the radio?

-The minny one, yes the big one,no.

I giggled. She always took care of the big radio.

-Don't laugh at me.

-Why not?

-I don't like it.

-I do.

-Whatever. Go to sleep now. Good-night.

She hugged me. I jumped on my bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

**Ok so I randomly thought that I should write a vampire knight fanfic. ^^ One of the first ones I wrote, but in a notebook. Thanks to Nadja for typing about 11 chappies for me, even though she hasn't finished yet. ^^**


	2. Welcome to Cross Academy

Tomorrow morning u woke up when I heard something crushing downstairs. I got up, brushed my teeth, got dressed and grabbed my hat and my bag. I ran to the living room.

-Gran-gran?

-Ouch.

I looked around. There were a lot of papers flying.

-What happened this time?

I suppressed a sigh.

-Nothing, typical rage in the end of a story.

-Eh.

She always blows up the book she doesn't like.

-I'm in a hurry. Where is 'fireash'?

-Right there, where you left it.

-Oh

I took my broom, 'fireash', while walking towards the exit. I was dressed in a witch dress with the hat and broom. Bag was already in my hand. Radio was on the broom.

-You forgot something.

-What?

She picked up my kitten, Trisha, and handed it to me.

-I gave her a speaking gift. That way you won't feel lonely.

-Tnx.

-Go now.

She hugged me one last time.

I jumped on my broom and pressed the sign of invisibility on my necklace. I flew trough the sky. I can't describe what it feels like to be flying. It's wonderful and scary at the same time. You can fall if you lose your concentration for a second.

I landed on the train station. There were many people there so I didn't bother hiding somewhere before I switched invisibility off. The train arrived quickly, and I got on. I sat near a window watching the early sun rise. There were a lot of clouds in the sky. Not white, pure ones, but gray, rainy ones. That's just what I needed! A storm! Half time train-half flying! What was Gran thinking? I should get some sleep before we arrive.

I woke up and noticed that it was almost noon. It was obvious a storm was coming. I took my stuff and stood up. My stop.

I ran out of the door and quickly pressed my seal. I flew up in the air. I should hurry. It's getting cold. I pressed a button on the radio. The song was 'Nemo' by Nightwish. Trisha popped out of my bag and climbed to my shoulder.

-Are you cold?

-No. I'm just, meow, lonely. Where are we going, meow, anyway?

-Cross Academy.

I didn't feel like talking.

-Oh, meow, that's a nice place. Furrr. Rain! I'm, meow, going back into your, meow, bag!

I giggled. She was so funny with her 'meows' between words.

My thoughts were interrupted by a thunder.

-Uh-oh. Not good. Faster 'fireash'! we can't wait for the storm!

The broom slightly moved right, than left and sped up. Raindrops fell onto my hands. Soon I was totally wet.

-Shit.

My eyes started searching for the Academy. We should be near.

-Lower 'fireash'!

The broom sunk lower. I saw the roof of the academy.

-'Fireash' down there! _Shoot from the open sky!_

I said the keyword for landing. 'Fireash' sunk full speed down, then straightened and finally, slowly, stopped in front of the gate. I pressed the seal of invisibility and turned the radio off. I opened the gate and entered. My censes of orientation turned on immediately and I headed towards the Sun dorms. It was a rainy evening and there weren't pupils to be seen. I wasn't sure where the chairman was. Taking out another amulet necklace, I whispered:

'_Trough fire, trough water_

_trough air, trough earth_

_trough life and death_

_I'm not afraid, teleportation_

_ACTIVATE!'_

I disappeared in a flash and found myself in a hallway. The door in front of me had the sign 'chairman'. I knocked on the door and entered.

-Oh, Eleonora, we've been expecting you!

He said cheerfully, getting up from his chair.

-It's nice too see you again chairman.

-Well, you will meet everyone later. First, you should dry off. Your room is number 134 Sun dorms, ok?

-Ummm, sure. I have to hide my witchcraft?

-Yes, of coarse.

I mentally sighed. He handed me a black uniform.

-Thank you.

-You're welcome.

I almost left the room when he said:

-And, Nora,

-Hmmm?

-Welcome to Cross Academy.

I returned his smile


	3. We all have secrets

I walked down a hallway trying to find my classroom.

-Just where am I? Is this some sort of a maze?

-Do you need any help?

I turned around. A girl a bit shorter than me, with brown hair was looking curiously at my silver orbs.

-Yeah. I'm new and… um… I'm kinda… lost.

She giggled.

-What's so funny?

-You are Eleonora, right?

-Yeah, call me Nora.

-I'm Yuuki.

-I know.

-How?

-Doesn't matter. Can you tell me hoe to find my way to the prize, a.k.a. classroom?

She laughed at the last part.

-Sure, this way.

I followed.

-So, Nora, where did you live before you came here?

-Venice.

-Really? What's it like there? I read about those boats.

-Yeah gondolas. Over the summer vacation I usually get one of those as a job. It is really

wonderful to ride one.

-I wish I could ride one.

-Well, when you are driving kids in it it's rather dangerous for you.

-Why?

-Kids jump around and push each other. Once, I fell of the gondola.

-Eh?

She had a shocked expression.

-The water was freezing.

We laughed.

That day passed pretty fast. I met Zero, Yuuki's 'brother' and decided to stay away from him.

Yuuki and I talked a lot. She told me about Kaname-sempai and the night class.

-I have to go on perfect duties now.

-Um, sure, I'll wait for you over there.

I pointed to a tree near the Moon Dorm's gates.

-Ok.

I stood at the pointed point listening to the unpleasant screams. Those fangirls are really stupid. Then the doors opened. A bunch of boys and girls came out. By Yuuki's talk I recognized Kaname, Takuma, Aidou, Kain, Shiki, Rima and Ruka.

When Kaname talked to Yuuki she sooo suppressed a blush.

I grinned to myself.

-You must be the new girl.

I looked at the source of those words.

-Yeah, and you must be Hanabusa Aidou?

-Yes I am.

He looked proud that I know his name. Typical playboy with head in the clouds. Lets play his game then.

-You wanted to ask me something, Aidou-kun?

I looked at him cutely. The inner me was evilly grinning.

-Uhum.

-Yes?

-Do you have a boyfriend?

-No.

He looked happy.

-I think boys are toys. We girls play with their feelings and then just throw them away when we get bored. You should know that the best, Aidou-sempai.

His expression was pure shock. I burst out laughing. Suddenly, a few hands grabbed me.

-Don't you dare talk to Idol-sempai like that!

-Who do you think you are?!

Angry fans. Man, what a pain! I struggled and got away from them.

-I know who I am. I am Eleonora de Rigeria. The question is who are you? Girls with no

brains, that's who you are!

A big crowd looked really angry.

-Uh-oh. RUN!!!

I shouted to myself while leaving just a cloud of dust after me.

I somehow safely got to my room. After a few hours of trying to sleep, I gave up and left the Dorm. Wandering around the school grounds I found a nice spot to sit. My gaze went from the trees to the clear night sky. I used to watch the stars with my gran. I lost myself in time while tracking their sparkling.

-Aidou-sempai, stop!

I looked to that direction, no good. Those words are not good. I got up and ran to the voice source. I knew that voice. It's Yuuki's. I jumped onto a tree and looked at the scene. Aidou was drinking Yuuki's blood from her palm. Kain standing beside. Two girls were lying, fainted. Wait! Aidou is drinking Yuuki's blood!!! Then a shot scared me. I fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

-Nora?

I looked up. Everyone was looking at me.

-Don't worry ,Yuuki, we shall erase her memory.

-Kaname-sempai…

They continued talking but I didn't care. Erase my memory! I'm so out of here! I stood up silently and tried to run away.

-Nora, wait!

I'm so sorry, Yuuki, but I'm not going to take your advice. I got as far as I could and then used the teleport seal from around my neck. Wow! I got to my room with all of my blood and all of my memory! So, they are vampires! I knew it! Their aura was different and so was their blood-smell! Then the door opened.

-Nooooo! Don't erase my memory! Don't drink my blood! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-I'm not here for either of those, Nora.

-Chairman?

I turned. Chairman Cross was at the door smiling, probably cause of my reaction.

-May I come in?

-Sure.

He did.

-So, you found out our secret. As expected from a first class witch.

He smiled. I grinned back.

-You are not gonna erase my memory?

-No.

-Ahhh…

I relaxed a bit.

-But, you are going to help Yuuki and Zero.

He gave me a perfect mark. I can't believe it! More sleepless nights! But I took it.

-You'll start tomorrow. Yuuki will explain everything. Ok?

-Sure.

He went out.


	4. Curiosity killed a cat

After Yuuki's explanation class passed quickly. Time for fans!

-Nora!

I looked behind. Zero. Great.

-Chairman assigned you to go on a mission with the night class.

-When?

-Now.

-What?!!

-And he said that you shouldn't use 'it' if you don't have to. What is it that you shouldn't use?

-Nothing. Just a weapon. Where do we meet?

-School gate.

-Ok, thanks.

-No problem, tke care.

I looked at him curiously. Zero is being this kind? What happened?

-Um, sure.

I ran of towards the gate. Soon, Icijou, Aidou and Kain came into my view.

-Hi- sorry- I'm- late.

I said between gasps.

-No problem.

Takuma smiled.

-I'm Ta-

-I know. I'm-

-I know.

We looked at each other and burst laughing.

-Seems you two get along.

-So it seems.

-Let's go.

We went out. I looked around as we passed the buildings.

-So, what is your weapon, Eleonora?

-I don't have one, and call me Nora, all of you.

-How are you going to fight?

-Who said I'm going to fight?

Takuma sighed.

-Just kidding. I have a nice staff.

I handed him a short black thing.

He studied it carefully.

-Same as Yuuki's.

-It isn't.

-It looks the same.

-But it isn't. Trust me.

He gave it back.

-Chairman gave it to you?

-No, I made it.

-Wow.

-We're here.

Kain spoke after a looong time. I didn't know he can!

-Shhhh.

-Ok.

I whispered. We silently moved towards the building.

-There's at least 5 of them.

Takuma informed us.

-sigh-

-Kaname is crazy.

I heard Ichijou chuckle.

-Get ready. Go.

Kain pushed the door and we entered,

-Upstairs.

Slowly, we all entered the room.

-Don't let your guard down. Here they come.

Five figures appeared in the room.

-Why aren't you attacking?

-I can't move?

-What?!?

One of the figures spoke up.

-You are standing on a seal. You vampires can't use your powers there. You can' even

move.

-How did you-?

-I'm not a level E. My companions are. Now I leave it to their mercy. Goodbye.

He left.

-How will they?

-They are probably protected.

-Can you move, Nora?

-Don't be stupid this isn't a normal seal. Even the weakest can stop humans!

-Damn.

-But that guy is underestimating me.

I closed my eyes. The level E's were getting ready to attack. I have to. There is no other way. Concentrate.

-If I'm going to die, I won't die alone!

'_Upon our future,_

_Upon our past,_

_Upon our present,_

_Fulfill your promise,_

_Fly across the midnight sky._

_STARLIGHT!'_

The attackers stopped. On their faces was fear. My feet weren't touching the ground. My hair was floating like I was in water. From my silver orbs, blue light shone. A roar was heard and the roof of the building was destroyed. There flying, was a dragon. It was totally silver.

-Starlight, you know what to do.

On those words it opened it's mouth. Out f there came a lot of whit smoke, but not fire. I wasn't going to risk burning stuff. When it cleared the level E's turned into sand.

*You always get the trouble.*

-No, Starlight, the trouble gets me.

The dragon disappeared.

-What was that?

-A dragon, baka!

-How did you do it?

-I summoned it from my dreams. All of my kind can do so.

-All humans can do that?

I giggled.

-What's so funny?

-I'm not a human.

-Vampire?

-No, I'm a witch.

-Eh, didn't they get burned?

-Do you really think that could work? We aren't that easy to kill, Aidou-sempai

-How do we get out of here?

-Not sure, Ichijou-sempai.

-It's Takuma.

-Uh. Ok.

We stood there talking. I mostly listened.

-Um, Eleonora?

Kain liked embarrassed while sayoing that.

-Yeah?

-Since you're a witch, can't you do something about the seal?

-Well, I could teleport myself out of it and the shut it down. I can't touch my

teleportation necklace. I can move only a little.

-Since Aidou is the closest to you, if he let's his energy trough your body, you should be able to move more.

I looked at Aidou. He seemed annoyed.

-I don't think-

-I'll do it if you can get us out of here with that.

-Ok, what should I do?

Just make a skin to skin contact and leave the rest to me.

-Ok.

I concentrated on my hand. It moved towards Aidou's. my head started to hurt. Damn the seal! I opened my eyes. Almost there. Just a little more! I shut my eyes again focusing almost all of my mana onto the hand.

-Just a little more, Nora.

-It would be easier if I wouldn't have summoned Starlight.

I felt Aidou's hand on mine. I did it! My eyes opened with relief.

-You ready? I've got a lot of energy.

I smiled.

-Try me.

I felt something warm going from him to me. I moved my other hand to the necklace.

-Aidou stop! You won't hold out.

-Shut up. We have to do this.

-Not at the cost of your life! I'm not going to let any more people dear to me die!

I felt him shiver.

-Am I really that important to you?

-Sure, you are my friend.

-But you-

-I was joking with you the first time we met. Because you looked like a spoiled playboy.

He smiled. Not like his usual smirk, but, a nice pure smile.

-Than don't worry about me. I'm gonna be fine.

He gave me more energy. I reached the necklace.

-Done.

-And I didn't die.

I disappeared and reappeared out of the seal.. I took out a card from my pocket. It had a pic of a key on it. I placed it onto the edge of the seal and kneeled beside it.

_-' I, Eleonora de Rigeria, request that this seal is removed, immediately! RELEASE!'_

The seal went into the card and vampires were finally free. I put the card back into my pocket.

-Mission complete.

I grinned at Takuma. He smiled back. I looked at Aidou.

-Aidou, don't movee.

-Why?

-You'll fall. You gave me too much energy.

-I'm fine.

Than he fell onto his knees.

-Maybe I'm not that fine.

I chuckled.

-You need blood. I guess I should return the favor. If you want, take mine.

-Really?

-Yeah.

-Can I?

He looked at Ichijou.

-If she lets you. It's not mine to decide. It's hers,

They both looked at me.

-Sure you can.

I sat in front of Aidou and moved my hair to one side.

-Here.

I closed my eyes.

-Are you afraid?

-A bit.

-Don't be. It won't hurt that much.

I heard him lean forward. Pain shot trough my neck. After almost a minute, he pulled back.

-Thanks.

I grinned.

-Any time.

-Really?

He looked at me with sparkles in his eyes.

-No.

His head fell down. I laughed. We stood up. Soon I decided to sit back down.

-What's wrong?

-It's spinning. Preeeeeetty liiiiiiiiiiights~….

I looked like in a trance, with stars circling my head.

-You took to much blood, Aidou.

-I couldn't help it. It has a nice taste.

-My blood tastes like kiwi and sugar.

-Kiwi?

They all said in unison.

-Never ate it?

-No.

-Remind me to give you some.

-Sure.

I tried to get up. Takuma stopped me from falling down and picked me up.

-Yay, I get a ride!

He smiled.

-Kaname will kill us. Let's go.

We walked out. I mean, they walked out. ^_^

-Takuma-kun.

-Yes?

-Are you really a vampire?

-Yes, why?

-You smile a lot. I never imagined a smiling vampire.

He grinned.

-You never know.

Normal P.O.V.

They arrived at the Moon Dorms. Kain opened the door.

-What is that human doing here?

Asked Ruka.

-We can't wake her up. She's exhausted.

-What will you do with her?

-We'll ask Kaname-sama if she can rest here for now.

-Humph.

-Ice cream

Nora mumbled in her sleep.

-What?

-She said 'ice cream'.

Takuma chuckled.

-You two go and report to Kaname-sama, I'll take care of Nora.

-Ok.

Kain and Aidou went towards Kaname's room. Takuma headed to his room. He placed Nora onto the bed and put a blanket over her. She smiled in her sleep. He smiled, too. Takuma went towards Kuran's room, ready for the punishment, He knocked at the door and entered.

-Kaname-sama, you wanted to see me?

-Yes, tell me what you know about Eleonora de Rigeria.


	5. Depression and Laughter

Nora's P.O.V.

I woke up. First thing, this wasn't my room. The scent was Takuma's. I must e in his room. Second, it's almost noon! I ditched classes on my third day! Third, I was all alone. That creeps me out. I'm afraid of loneliness. There is always someone with me, even if it is only Trisha! Wait, Trisha? Crap. She is probably freaking out, locked in my bathroom. Pets aren't allowed, or so I think. We agreed that she'll stay in the bathroom during the day, and go out during the night.

I stood up from the bed and walked to the door. My shoes were there, so I put them on. I opened the door and went out. Man, another labyrinth! Crazy chairman! I closed my eyes. I had a picture of the Dorm in my head. I headed to the exit. While walking downstairs, I noticed Takuma sitting on a couch doing some work.

-Takuma-kun.

He looked up.

-Hi, Nora-chan. You woke up.

-Yeah.

I walked to him, and sat beside him.

-What are you doing?

I looked curiously at the lap-top and papers on the table.

-Some research for Kaname-sama. I felt that he changed from last time I was near him.

He was stiff. My head fell down, a shadow over my eyes.

-Takuma-kun, can I ask you something?

-Sure.

He smiled, but I knew that uneasy feeling didn't leave him.

-Why are you afraid of me?

A single, silver tear ran down my cheek, and into my lap. He looked shocked.

-No, don't cry! Just don't cry!

He became more nervous. More afraid. I looked at him.

-Why?

-Someone will-

-My powers are sealed!

I stood up. Tears falling down my face.

-What is going on?

Aidou was on top of the stairs.

-You can call me a monster! Go ahead, 'cause I don't care! I thought it didn't matter to you! I taught we could be friends! I taught… I taught-

-Nora.

Takuma stood up.

-You were different from the Council.

-I am.

-Don't lie to me!

I turned around and ran out of the Moon Dorms.

-Nora, wait!

-What did you do to her?

-Nothing.

-Than why-

-She is a banshee.

-So what?

-We, vampires were the ones that killed them off. She is the last.

-So what?

-She can kill just by crying!

-Nora wouldn't hurt any of us! She's not like that!

-How would you know?

-Enough you two! Let the others sleep.

-Of course Kaname-sama.

Aidou went upstairs to his room.

-Aidou is right, Ichijou. She would never hurt anyone. You are the one that hurt someone.

-What do I do?

-I don't know. You should find out yourself. Goodnight.

-Goodnight, Kaname-sama.

-Nora's room-

I got there, tears falling down my face.

-What, meow, has happened? Why, meow, are you crying?

I took the black cat into my arms and sat onto my bed. I still couldn't stop crying.

-Trisha, am I a monster?

She looked surprised.

-Nora, you, meow, are the, meow, nicest person I, meow, met. You could never, meow, be a monster! Remember, meow, what you did, meow, for me! You took me, meow, in when I was, meow, hurt. Barely alive, meow. You took care of, meow, me. You, meow, gave me my, meow, life!

-Thanks, Trisha.

I hugged the cat and she purred. I petted her head while holding her close.

-Feel any better, meow?

-Yeah, thanks.

-No, meow, probs. Now, meow, tomorrow is, meow, chocolate day, did you, meow, forget?

-No, of course not.

-Then, meow, are you making it, meow?

-Like always?

- Meow, yes!

I jumped of the bed and took my bag. Out of it I drew things I needed to make my special chocolate. I took a paper and drew a seal of growing. I put it on the table and onto the paper I placed a glass with a kiwi seed. Trisha was already pulling stuff around and helping me prepare my chocolate.

-With Yuuki and Zero.-

Zero was sleeping in class, but nobody noticed, because he was good at hiding that. Though, Yuuki had problems. Right now she was answering a tone of punishment questions: 'Where is Nora when you need her? Kaname-sempai said she came late from her mission, and is resting. I'll go check on her later.'

-With Nora.-

The chocolate was done. Trisha and I were happy, laughing. We both almost forgot the incident from earlier.

Someone knocked.

-Come in, whoever you are!

I shouted from the kitchen. The person entered.

-Nora?

-Yes?

-There you are. Why weren't you at the lessons?

Yuuki came into view.

-I was tired.

-Not enough.

She said, looking at the well prepared chocolate.

-Mine failed.

I laughed.

-I never messed chocolate up in my life! You should get Trisha to help you next time, Yuuki.

I giggled.

-Trisha?

She was confused.

-Down here, young, meow, lady.

Yuuki looked in disbelief.

-A talking cat?

-Vampires are real, why not talking cats, too?

She smiled.

-I'm Yuuki Cross. Nice to meet you.

-Trisha, nice too meet you too.

We all laughed.

-Nora, work. It's your time for night guard.

-sigh-

-Say you're joking.

-Am not.

-Uh, let's go. Don't go too far, ok?

-Sure, meow, Nora.

We went out the door and Trisha jumped out the window. Time to stop the fan girls. Tomorrow is chocolate day! They will freak out! I looked at the unpleasant site.

-sigh-

-Job is job.

I pushed them back. I heard Yuuki giving orders from the wall.

-Zero, do something.

Fan girls yelled louder and started insulting me. That was the end.

-SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!

You could hear a mosquito right now.

-Those who wish to leave with all body parts and unchanged appearance should leave now. A rumor passed trough the crowd.

-Why should we listen to you?

-Because I'm not going to hesitate to make my words true.

The crowd left in a hurry.

-Wow, you are amazing, Nora.

-Sure.

-You seem down, what is it?

-Nothing really.

I put a 'grin' and looked at Yuuki. She smiled back.

-Good to hear.

The doors opened and Night Class came out.

-What happened here?

Asked Aidou. Others were in too big of a shock to say anything.

-Nora isn't in the mood for fan girls.

Yuuki grinned after Zero's words. Aidou looked at me. I didn't look back. I turned around and walked away.

-Nora!

That was Ichijou's voice. I ran, tears falling down my face. He grabbed my hand. I stopped.

-Don't run of, please.

I didn't move.

-You can turn around and hit me if you want. I was such an idiot. I'm sorry, Nora. I'm really sorry.

He was. I could feel it. Something wet fell onto my hand. Was he crying? I turned around. He was. I wiped his tears away.

-Don't cry. Smile. You are not the person that should cry.

-Neither are you.

I smiled trough my tears.

-Apology accepted.

He grinned.

-Takuma-kun?

-Yes?

-Aren't you late for class?

His expression changed.

-Class! Noooo, I'm late! Later, Nora!

He ran in a hurry. I grinned.

-Get to work, Nora.

-Thanks for reminding me, Zero.

I said with sarcasm tune in my voice.

-Always.

He smirked.

-Evil person.

I went towards the school. He mentally laughed.


	6. Santa? On Valentines day?

First few hours I walked around the school. Man, this is so boring! My legs hurt! I decided to sit somewhere. I found a nice place under the tree and sat. I'm sooooo tiring! My eyes were closed. Without noticing I drifted to sleep.

-Nora?

Somebody quietly pushed me.

-Nora, wake up.

I unwillingly opened my eyes.

-Go back to class.

My eyes closed again.

-You have to wake up. Then I'll go.

My eyes shot open.

-There! Happy? Back to class, Aidou!

-But I don't want to!

He pouted.

-That won't work on me. Back to class.

-Please?

He looked at me cutely.

-Fine, fine. Just don't give me trouble.

-Sure.

He grinned.

-I don't like that smile.

I stood up.

-I'm going to check things out.

-I'll wait here.

-No way. I'm not letting you out of my sight.

He smirked. Pervert.

-sigh-

we went around the school.

-Nora?

-Hmmm?

-I wanted to ask you…

-What?

-Can I…

-Just say it so I can say 'no'.

-Can you give me some blood?

I didn't expect that.

-Um, sure.

-Really?

-Yeah. What's so weird?

-Nobody gives it out like that.

-I'm not nobody.

I smiled. He pulled me close and removed my hair from my neck. I felt his fangs sink into my skin. Soon, he moved away.

-Thanks.

I tried to stop the bleeding.

-Man!

He looked at me.

-Having problems with that?

-Do you have eyes?

-Here. This should help.

Aidou handed me a tissue.

-Thanks.

I finally stopped the bleeding.

-What's going on here?

We turned around to see Kaname.

-Kaname-sama, I can explain.

Aidou bowed.

-It's my fault Kaname-kun. You know how I am about favors.

I knew Kaname for a long time. Though decided to hide that fact. Aidou looked at me a little bit shocked.

-sigh-

-We knew each other for a long time. Don't ask me anything.

-You say it's your fault, Nora-chan? I might forgive you this time, but don't get too

comfortable with it. Whole class freaked out.

-sigh-

-Sorry.

-Take care of that ditch classer. Bye, Nora-chan.

Kaname left.

-I can't believe this.

-What?

-He called me a ditch classer.

-Believe it or not, Kaname has a sense for humor.

We laughed.

It was almost dawn. Aidou and I joked whole night. We discussed almost everything about students here.

-Hey, Aidou-kun. The sun is rising. You should go back to your dorm with others.

-Sure.

We walked towards the dorm.

-Nora?

-Yeah.

-Do you know what day is it tomorrow?

-You mean today?

-Yes.

-Chocolate day.

-So, did you prepare any?

-Sure.

-Who are you gonna give it to?

-None of your business.

-Can I have some?

I smiled.

-Maybeeeeeeee

-Don't tease.

-I don't know.

-Just tell me.

-If you were good the whole year, yes.

-How are you gonna find that out?

-I'll ask Santa.

We laughed. We came to the decision that Chairman is the Santa.

-Well, cya.

-Cya.

He went to his dorm and went towards mine.


	7. Sorrow and happiness

That day flew by really fast. The whole time I was fighting my sleep and listening to the lessons. My notes were pretty messy.

-Hey, Nora!

-Yeah?

I turned around. Zero came to me. He looked really embarrassed.

-Um, did you write the notes for history?

-Yeah.

-Can I … borrow?

I chuckled.

-Sure. Here.

-Did you fall asleep again?

-Yes, for a while.

I laughed. I could see a faint blush on his face.

-Hey, you two!

Yuuki came.

-We have a plan for giving the chocolates. Look at it. She took out a paper.

-DAMN! I gotta see the chairman!

-Why?

-I need to ask him something about Aidou. I'll see the plan later. Cya!

I ran of. I didn't forget the deal.

-FF-

-Did you understand?

Yuuki asked the Night class members.I was sitting on a wall and watching with amusement in my eyes. They were actually listening!

-Nora!

Aidou waved with his free hand. I jumped down.

-Yeah?

-Do I get any?

I smiled.

-Well, Santa said-

-Yes or No?!?

He was anxious. I took out a green box.

-You're lucky.

He grinned.

-I am.

Then he hugged me.

-Thank you, Nora-chan.

Aidou said loud enough for everyone to hear.

-You trying to kill me?

-What do you mean?

-sigh-

-Those things heard you! Let go!

I struggled. He let me go.

-You are mean!

He pouted. I stuck my thong out to him.

-You two are so childish.

-Akatsuki-kun!

-sigh-

-Yeah?

-Here.

I grinned.

-Where are Kaname-kun, and Takuma-kun?

-Over there.

I looked at that direction.

-Gotta give them some, too.

-Thanks for the chocolate.

-No prob.

I went to Kaname and Ichijou, and gave each a box of chocolate.

-Thank you, Nora-chan.

Takuma smiled. Kaname bent and whispered something in my ear. I burst laughing after hearing those words. He really does have a sense of humor! They left. Yuuki approached.

-What did he whisper to you?

-He told me that I blew his cover.

-What does he mean by that?

-He told those girls that his hands were full.

I giggled. So did Yuuki. It was Zero's time for night guard, so I went to my room.

-Trisha? Where are you?

No response.

-Don't play with me! I'm not in the mood!

-Meow!

I spotted her. She looked sad.

-What's wrong?

- Meow

My expression changed.

-Trisha.

- Meow.

-Trisha, talk to me!!!

Tears fell from my eyes.

-Meow.

-No, no, no!

I

fell to my knees. Arms around me.

-Gran, what happened to you?

I stood up. A spell will break only if something happens to the witch that has put it. I found my cell phone and called her.

Znggg Zngggg

I heard nothing else. I called again.

-Pick up, pick up, pick up!

I walked around the room.

-'Nora'?

-Gran?!

-'No, it's me, Dimitry.'

-Diritry? What happened to Gran?

-'I'm sorry. I didn't make it.'

I felt my heart sink. Silence.

-'Nora? Are you still there?'

-Yes.

-'Where are you? Are you safe?'

-Yes.

-'Do you have the book?'

-Which book?

-'The witchcraft book.'

-Yes.

-'Keep it safe.'

-Ok.

-'I need to talk to you. In person.'

-Ok. I'm at the Cross Academy.

-'Stay there. Don't leave the grounds. I'll be there in a few hours.'

-That's impossible!

-'Not for me. What's your room number?'

-13.

-'Ok. Cya soon.'

I put the phone down. Tears were falling to the flour.

- Meow.

-Come, Trisha, I'll cast the spell again.

She followed me. Next few hours after the casting we waited for Dimitry in silence. A knock was heard on the door. I opened it.

-Dimitry?

I hugged him.

-I'm so happy to see you again.

He smiled.

-You're not the only one. Listen. They are after you and the book.

-Who?

-B-hunters. They are working for the Council.

-How do you-

-I'm a pureblood.

-What!? Why didn't you tell me?

-It's forbidden by law.

-Than how-

-You already know that we exist. I'm just telling you I'm not human.

Tears filled my eyes.

-I'm loosing it.

-What?

-Witchcraft.

-How? Why?

-Don't know. For the spell of speaking I needed 2 hours. It usually takes 15 minutes!

-Nora, I'm so sorry.

-It's not you're fault.

-You're right. Now calm down. I will go see the Chairman and-

-Will you transfer here?

-For now.

I hugged him.

-Thank you. Thank you so much.

I smiled trough my tears.

-Now, now, calm down. Stop crying. Ok?

-Uhum.

I wiped my tears away quickly.

-You're like a kid.

-What?!?

-Kidding.

-sigh-

-I'm going to the Chairman. You stay here.

-Ok.

-I'll put a seal on your door. Ok?

-Ok.

He went out and I heard a click on the door. Dimitry place the seal. Why did I have to stay here? Why did he want to protect me? From what, would be a better question. Why am I loosing my powers? What's wrong with me? I heard a knock on the door.

-Nora?

Came Takuma's voice.

-Yeah?

-Can I come in?

-Well I wish you could.

-What's wrong?

-There's a seal on my doors. Nobody can enter.

-Why don't you release it?

-I can't?

-Why?

-It's too strong.

-Can you use ur window?

-Sure. But this is the THIRD floor, Takuma.

-Aidou is down there, we figured you'd be locked.

-But why, and how?

-I'll tell you later, now move. Ok?

I took Trisha in my arms and opened the window. I saw Aidou down there.

-Yo!

He greeted.

-Hi!

-C'mon, jump!

-Are you crazy?!? I'll die!

-Trust me on this one!

-I will hold you responsible if something happens to me!

-Fine, now, jump already!

I stood on the edge of the outer window and looked down. My head felt dizzy. Has Aidou lost his mind?!? Well, whatever I trust him. I let go of the frame and jumped down. Trisha hurried into my shirt. I felt her nails sink into my skin. Than my fall was stopped. There was something cold around me and then I landed into Aidou's arms. I immediately hugged him while closing my eyes.

-Um, Nora? What's wrong?

-I'm afraid of highs ever since I fell from the school roof. You don't know how scared was I! I'll kill Takuma! And YOU, of course! Making me jump from the third floor! Sheesh!

-Well, you have all body parts and you are alive, what more can you ask for?

-Ahhh! STAIRS!

We both laughed.

-Put me down.

I struggled.

-Fine.

My feel touched the ground. Trisha's head popped up from my shirt.

-Nora, meow, maybe you, meow, should, meow, go see Kaname-kun, meow, and ask him-

-Sure. Thanks for reminding me.

I ran towards the Moon Dorm, totally forgetting Aidou. He stood there for a few moments, and then went to search for Ichijou.

I entered the Dorm and went straight to Kaname's room. I slowly opened the door.

-Hi, Nora-chan.

-Hello, Kaname-kun.

-I need to ask you.

-Yeah?

-Why is Dimitry of the Russian Royal family here?

-He came to see me. My Gran…

My tears swallowed the rest of my words. Kaname came closer and then hugged me.

-I know how you feel. If you ever need somebody to talk to, I'll be right here.

-Thanks, Kaname-kun.

He pulled me onto his lap, and I cried there, remembering the first time I met him.

_*Flashback*_

_It was a warm summer night. I was about 8 years old. Dressed in a light-blue dress I was just jumping from rock to rock over the river. My purple hair was tied in a pony tail. Blue sapphires were glowing from it like drops on the leaves. I had no shoes on so jumping was easy. Then something flashed beside me. I looked around. My feet slipped from the rock, and I fell into the water. I shivered. Then I heard it._

_-There you are, Kirei-sama. We were searching for you. _

_From the shadows stepped out a woman with long black hair. Her clothes were green and looked like a kimono. She was beautiful yet my senses told me she was dangerous._

_-I am Annanes. I was sent to lead you back, hime-sama._

_I looked at her in confusion._

_-What if I don't want to come with you, oneechan?_

_-Than I shall use force._

_I shot her a cold glare._

_-If you can catch me without your magic skills I will come with you, oneechan, but if you don't you'll have to leave me alone._

_-Agreed._

_She jumped and almost caught my hand, but I was faster. I went from rock to rock almost not touching them with my feet. She chased me for about an hour. Annanes got tired, but I didn't. it was just a game to me. A game of tag._

_-You can't catch me? Haha!_

_I ran again. She didn't follow. I heard her whispering something. Water from the river wrapped around my little body._

_-No, let go, let go! Liar! You cheated! We said no magic!_

_-I don't care! You are coming with me, now!_

_-She told you to let her go. I suggest you listen to her, Miss Milorasanti._

_Said a calm voice. I looked around, searching for the person who said that._

_-Kaname-sama._

_The girl released me and bowed to me. I looked confused._

_-Let's go, Miss de Rigeria._

_The voice was coming from behind me. I turned around to see a boy, a bit older than me, looking at me pretty seriously. I smiled._

_-There is nobody here named 'Miss de Rigeira'. My name is Eleonora, you can call me Nora._

_He looked confused_

_-I-I-I'm Kaname. Ka-Kaname Kuran._

_He stuttered while trying to recompose himself._

_-Nice to meet you Kaname-kun._

_I hugged him. I felt his body tense up._

_-What's wrong?_

_I looked up to him with my silver eyes._

_-Nothing, I'm just not used to this._

_I smiled._

_-Then, would you prefer me to let go?_

_-No, please don't. it's nice this way._

_He blushed and looked away._

_-Well the, I'm not sure how to go back home while clinging to you._

_I grinned._

_-I think I can help, but don't tell anyone what you saw, ok?_

_-You're going to do a magic trick, right, like Annanes!?!_

_He smiled to me._

_-Something like that._

_Wind blew around us and we flew trough the air. That night when he brought me home, we talked and joked 'till it was about 2AM. He promised that we will see each other again._

_-When, Kaname-kun? When?_

_-When time comes. Goodnight now._

_He smiled and vanished. From that day we didn't see each other 'till I came to fill my papers for the Cross Academy._

_*End of Flashback*_

I looked up to him.

-I'm so confused, Kaname-kun. I don't know what to do and whom to trust. Why is the witchcraft book so important? Who is the person searching for it? Why me, why didn't Gran give it to someone more responsible? Why me…

I started crying again.

-You don't remember your past lives. Nobody does. You are older than most of us, Nora-chan. You wrote that book, you are the red-eyed banshee, the person who was once possessed by the Cat-demon. Don't you remember? Try harder.

I closed my eyes and images went trough my mind. Voices, faces, battles.


	8. Nor dead nor alive

I woke up. Sun was shining. I was in…. a bed! But it wasn't mine! I jumped off of it and went out of the room. I looked around. This is Moon Dorm. Ok. One thing is clear.

-I have too see her!

-You can't. she is sleeping!

Those are… Aidou and Dimitry! Then I saw them.

-Nora! They shouted in unison. I looked at them confused.

-I'm sorry.

-For what?

-Somebody tricked you.

-What!?!

-Yesterday you talked with somebody on the phone and you saw 'me', but that wasn't me. Kaname called me yesterday, after talking to you. He told me you were tricked by somebody. The seal on your door sealed your witchcraft, not your door.

-What!?! You? When did you?

-Right now.

-sigh-

-They got me.

I smiled.

-You saved me, Aidou, thanks.

-No problem.

He blushed.

Aidou's thoughts:'What is wrong with me?!? Why am I blushing?!? It's just Nora-chan any way!!! I don't like her. She is just a friend.'

-Aidou? You ok?

I bent towards him.

-Your face is red.

I put my hand on his forehead.

-I'm fine, Nora-chan.

-Are you sure?

I pulled my hand away.

-Yes, totally.

-Nora, can I talk to you, alone?

I looked at Dimitry in confusion.

-Um, sure.

We went downstairs and into the garden. He turned around and looked at me.

-I'll stay at the Academy.

I smiled.

-It's gonna be fun.

-Nora, it's not fun. You need to protect yourself.

-I have my witchcraft! I'll be fine, ok? Don't worry about me!

Tears were in my eyes again. I put my hand onto Dimitry's sholder.

-Even if I have to die, I don't want you to suffer for me.

-Baka!

He pulled me closer. Our lips met. My arms locked behind his neck. Soon, he pulled back.

-I love you, Nora. I could never let you die. At least while I'm alive.

-Don't talk like that!

-I have to ask.

He looked serious.

-Yeah?

-What is your relationship with Hanabusa?

I looked at him with a puzzled look.

-Aidou? What with him? He is my friend.

Dimitry raised his eyebrow.

-ONLY a friend you perverted vampire!

He laughed.

- Who knows?

I put my hands on my hips.

-You never change, do you?

He grinned.

-Never.

I hugged him.

-I don't want you to change. I like you the way you are.

-Nora-san?

I turned around. Shiki came running to me.

-Yeah? What's up, Shiki-kun?

-Kaname-sama disappeared! We can't find him anywhere!

-Where is Takuma-kun?

-In Kaname-sama's room.

-Ok.

I went to Kaname's room, and opened the door.

-TAKUMA!!!

He innocently looked at me.

-Yes, Nora-chan??

-What did you tell him?

-Nothing special.

-WHAT?!?!

-I told h-him that a-a vampire attacked Y-Yuuki. H-he we-went there.

He bent his head down, expecting punishment.

-Good boy.

I petted him on the head, like a dog. I grinned.

-Grade A blackmail material.

I laughed.

-Nora! You're mean!

Aidou pouted from the door. He was the only person brave enough to do that. Everyone else backed away in fear, even Dimitry.

-Whatever. Sheesh! Such a fuss. He'll come back, soon. If you don't mind, I don't wanna ditch classes, again.

-sigh-

-Cya.

I went trough the door.

-Aidou, you are so brave!

Shiki started.

-I could never do that. Why didn't she do something to you?

Asked Rima.

-Once you get to know her, she's cool. She wasn't serious now. Nora can be scarier.

Aidou left the room. I was walking over the yard when I heard a voice. It sounded like wind in the trees and water rushing beside the rocks.

_-Kirei wake up! Kirei, we need you! Kirei!_

I looked around. That name again! I remember it from somewhere! Oh, yeah, Annanes!

She called me that!

-Who are you?

_-We are the banshees that were loyal 'till the end!_

-What do you want?!

_-We will lend you are power, when you need it, but you have to protect that book!_

-Why?

_-The Council is searching for the Cat-demon. The only left records about it's location are in that book. Don't let them take it! If they find the demon they won't hesitate to 'clean' the rest of our spirits._

-But, weren't you killed?

_-One cannot kill a spirit. Especially not a death spirit! One can destroy our current shells, but not is! That's what they did. Destroyed our shells!_

-You are alive?

_-We aren't, because we never were. We were born dead. We will never live or die. We are the miracle of the Earth. The creatures between-the banshees._

-But, if you are so powerful, why didn't you destroy the book in the first place?

_-You see, that book of witchcraft is open only to innocent people. Those who never harmed anyone. We are spirits of death, we are sinful._

-But how did I-?

_-You never killed anyone or had an affair with a man. To be the Key means to loose all love connections and killing instincts._

-But, Dimitry and I-

_-It was just a kiss, and there is a person you love more than him._

-Who, and how do you know that?

_-We are you, and you are us. You are our hime. Not a banshee, but a half. Your father, Kirei, was a pureblood vampire. That's why you have red eyes in your banshee form._

-Banshee form?

_-Yes, you have a banshee spirit inside of you. Her name is Kirei. She will appear in your dreams at first. Then, your banshee powers will awaken. Soon, you should be able to switch minds with her, and, in the end, you're appearance could be changed with hers._

-What's wrong with my current looks?

_-For example, your body can't handle weapons, right?_

-No.

_-Well, in her form, you could wield any weapon._

-I see. But, can you tell me more about the book of witchcraft?

_-There are three books:_

_The book of Witchcraft_

_The book of Vampires and_

_The book of Werewolves. Those were written by three companions of old. Red-eyed banshee, Vampire Lord and Wishmaster. They sealed the great Cat-demon from the banshee's body into a sanctuary. Those three books when opened by an innocent person will pass the 'key' to the seal to one who opened them. You already learned the secret of Witchcraft. There are two books left._

-Where do I find them? And what happens when I read them all?

_-The 'key' will disappear from those books and enter your hands. No one will be able to use those books for evil any longer. One book is possessed by a close friend of yours. Another, unfortunately, has been taken by our enemy._

-Enemy? The Council?

_-No, not the Council. Our enemy is indeed in the Council, but he is not a vampire._

-What is he?

_-A werewolf._

-They still exist?

_-He is one of the last._

-Oh. But wait, I am the Red-eyed banshee, but who are the other two weren't we friends? Why do we have too fight each other?

_-The other two are Dimitry and Ricardo. You were a team once. You were good friends, but had differences in power. That is the main reason for your arguing. You have to fight because in the demon is released, we are going to die, including you. Now, you have to go to classes. You said that yourself, Kirei._

-Yeah, and my name is Nora. Cya.

I ran towards the Sun Dorm. Wow! What a story! Man, I sure wish that these banshee-powers appear soon. I am helpless without my witchcraft! I ran into my room and took my books. Then I headed to the classroom.

*Moon Dorm*

Kaname was sitting at his deck. All he could think about was:

'What did you get yourself into? How am I supposed to participate against Takuma? Well, I still have something up my sleeve.'

He mentally sighed.

_*A while ago*_

_-Takuma-san, what do you think about Nora-chan?_

_-Well, she's nice, sometimes shy, but really dense._

_-Dense? Why?_

_-Dense when it comes to love._

_-But she's with Dimitry._

_-That means she's an idiot._

_-Why?_

_-I think she likes Aidou more than Dimitry._

_-Why Aidou? I think he would just break her heart._

_-Then it's a bet?_

_-A bet?_

_-Yes, a bet. If she is with Dimitry 'till the ball, you win, Kaname-sama, but if she ends up with Aidou, I win._

_-Fine. What is the pay-price?_

_-I don't know. Maybe…_

_He whispered something to Kaname. Kuran's face was priceless. Takuma grinned._

_-It's a bet then._

_And walked out of the room._

_-Damnit._

_Murmured Kaname._

_*End*_


	9. Ricardo the Wishmaster

-Strip poker?

I looked at Takuma. He sure can confuse people.

-Why do you want to learn how to play that?

-Curiosity.

-Oh.

I pulled Aidou and Kain.

-C'mon, I need you two.

-What for?

Aidou asked while a cute face.

-For strip poker.

-For what?

-You'll see.

A few minutes later.

-You lost again, Hanabusa.

Kain sighed.

-I'm not taking my trousers off!

-You have to! Those are the rules!

Aidou already lost his shoes, socks and both his shirts. Takuma took only his shoes off, while Kain and I didn't lose anything.

-Why are you complaining, Nora? You didn't lose even once!

-You are not following the rules!

-Well, why don't you make me follow them?!?

-Fine.

I jumped onto him, trying to take off his trousers in the process. I gave up after Aidou rolled on top of me. I heard Takuma laugh, and Kain chuckle.

-What's so funny!?! Aidou, get off of me!

-You two don't know how you look.

My attempt to push Aidou off failed. Then I heard the door open. Someone burst laughing. I looked up and saw none other that Dimitry! Yes, I just needed that perv on top of all this!

-Oh, he's ONLY a friend, huh?

Dimitry teased trough gasps.

-You are SO dead!!!

-Yeah I am… When Aidou let's you go. Don't let go, Aidou!

-Aidou, move or I'll make you move!

-I will if you promise not to hurt Dimitry.

I groaned.

-Fine, fine. I promise. Now LET GO!

He moved aside. I instantly jumped up and ran after Dimitry.

-You promised, Nora!

-I'm not going to hurt you! I'm just going to change your looks!

-You are mean, Nora!

We ran out of the room and down the hall.

-There they go again.

Kaname sighed.

-Kaname-sama, should we stop them?

-You could try, but I doubt you'll succeed.

Aidou looked at Kaname. It was weird for Kuran to act like that, well everything was weird around Nora!

We ran out of the Moon Dorm. Then I stopped. I noticed something was wrong. I looked around me. Then my breath stopped. I couldn't breathe!!! I looked in Dimitry's direction. He was pretty far away. I struggled to say something to catch his attention.

-You are a tough one.

A cold voice said from behind me. I turned around with a lot of trouble. My legs gave out. All I could see was a tall person with a black hood catching me before I fell. Everything went dark. Wait! I could still feel the person! It seams that I was carried. I tried to open my mouth to say something. Then I felt air on my lips. Now!

-STARLIGHT!

I yelled with the rest of my strength. I suppose the person was shocked, because the moving stopped. I put all of my effort and opened my eyes. Everything was bright, but not because of the Sun, but because of a big, silver dragon. I smiled.

-Impressive.

I looked at the voice source. The person was a guy around my age, his hair was red as blood. Though his eyes were the amazing part. They were pure green and seemed to glow.

-You could summon that even without your witchcraft. You truly are amazing, Nora.

He put me on the ground.

-However, I don't intend to fight you. I'm here to talk. To tell you the facts, to be exact.

-Wh-o a-re y-you?

I tried to speak with my broken voice. It was obvious I didn't have enough energy to talk.

-Don't speak, ok? I don't want you to hurt yourself.

I looked at him surprised. Why is he so kind? He just kidnapped me!!! Then he chuckled.

-I didn't mean for it to look like that. Though, you aren't leaving those vampires, so I

had to take you away to talk to you.

He can read my mind?!? He smiled again.

-Yes.

I blushed. PERVERT!!! This caused him to laugh.

-You never change, do you, Red-eyed?

My eyes widened. Could he be?

-I am Ricardo the Wishmaster.

I glared at him. What? Then he is an enemy!!! He smiled again.

-No, I'm not your enemy.

Wow, I wonder. I rolled my eyes. He took his hood off. I saw a spiky necklace around his

neck.

-They control me with this.

He pointed at the necklace.

-You know in your heart that I would never hurt you.

No way I'd believe him! But maybe he is… WAIT! NO! HE IS AN ENEMY! Ricardo looked hurt.

-Well anyways, the thing is. I am the door and you are the key. Dimitry is the gate keeper. He has to let you unlock me and let the demon out. There is no other way. Keep that in your mind, ok?

I nodded.

-Thanks, Rick.

He looked surprised.

-You got your memory back?

I nodded.

-I can't walk. Can you help me?

-Sure.

He smiled and helped me up.

Tnx to everyone who added this story to favs or alerts and ESPECIALLY tnx to athanasiamikee for the rews and following of the story ^^

Banshee-hime


	10. Icecreambadorgood?

-YOU TALKED TO WHO?!?!

Dimitry yelled. For the past few minutes I was explaining to him and all he could do is yell et me.

-I HAVE RIGHT TO TALK TO MY FRIEND!

I yelled back.

-FINE! GO AHEAD! Unlock it! Bring the darkness back!

This was the end. He did it.

-DON'T TALK ABOUT THINGS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!

I ran out of the room before he could say anything else. The past few days that I had my memory were painful. I remembered how my family died. My true family. I knew every banshees life. Because their lives were mine, and mine was their. I remember the Cat-demon and the pain she brought. Controlling me and making me kill. Bringing the darkness. Bringing it to everyone around me. But mostly to me. I cried, my back against a wall. I heard footsteps. Someone entered the room.

-Nora-chan?

I didn't look up.

-Leave me alone!

-Oh, but can't.

-Why!?!

-I have a present for you.

I looked up just to see Aidou's grinning face a few centimeters away from mine. I pushed him away.

-Stop it. You look like a frog.

I whined trough my tears.

-You're mean, Nora-chan.

He pouted. I smiled at him. He is a dork, but has a nice way with people. He isn't comforting me. He's just helping me move on. I wiped my tears away.

-This better be good, froggy-sempai.

-Nora!

He whined and I grinned.

-C'mon.

he pulled my hand and led me towards his room. I scanned the place and spotted…

-ICE CREAM!!!

I ran towards it and grabbed the spoon next to it. I soon started eating-no devouring it. Aidou sat across of me and waited patiently. I soon finished.

-Thanks Aidou!

I jumped and hugged him.

-I taught you were down so I decided to cheer you up. Guess my method worked! I'm so happy!

He hugged back.

-What are you guys smoking?

Asked someone from the door. I turned around to see Dimitry. I smirked. I brought my face near Aidou's and my lips brushed his slightly. I could sense him heat up. Dimitry's jaw dropped.

-Thanks for the ice cream.

I hugged Aidou again.

-Huph!

Dimitry went out.

-double sigh-

-That went well.

We said at the same time. I looked at him and he stared back. We burst laughing. When we calmed down a bit Aidou asked

-Did you do that only because you wanted him to leave?

I fought a blush.

-Not quite…

my voice died down.

-I was afraid that I'd ruin our friendship if I'd tell you.

-Tell me what?

I asked looking at him with curiosity.

*She really is dumb when it comes to love* Aidou thought.

-I really like you Nora.

He blushed. I grinned.

-I really, really like you, too.

He looked at me.

-I hope we can be friends forever!

I threw my arms into the air. His head dropped.

*I've mistaken, she is giga dumb when it comes to love*

-What's wrong Aidou?

I looked at him, trying to catch his gaze. Though he didn't look back.

!CLICK!

-You mean you like-like me?

My face turned nodded. I mentally screamed. HOW COULD I BE SO DENCE?!? It must have been hard on him.

-So, you and Dimitry…

-Nothings between us. We do kiss from time to time, but he never asked me to be his girlfriend.

-Oh.

His face lit up.

-Um… Aidou.

I blushed.

-Yes?

-Do you have more ice cream?

-sigh-

-I don't think so.

-sigh-

!CLICK!

-I know! Let's go to buy some!

He looked at me.

-You'll have to ask Kaname-sama and the Chairman. I smiled.

-That's the easy part, I just hope you won't give me any trouble.

-Well, if you would give me what I want now I wouldn't be any trouble.

-Blood-sucker Aidou.

I whispered.

*Who did I fall for?*

I rolled my eyes while revealing my neck. I shut my eyes expecting him to take my blood. Then I felt his lips against mine. I acted on instincts and slapped him across the face. When I realized what I did..

-I'm so sorry!

-Ouch, man. For a girl, you have one hell of a strength.

I smiled. My banshee powers were activating slowly. The only thing that would stop them was a dragon-mark on my cheek. Only my excitement would remove that seal. Man! More tasks. I focused on Aidou's hand in front of my face.

-Earth to Nora!

I shook my head and stood up.

-We should really get some ice cream.

He nodded.

*Few minutes later*

-What do you mean we can't go?

-I said what I said and that's final.

I looked at the Chairman in disbelief.

-Why? Even Kaname-kun let us. Why can't you?

He sighed.

-Kaname is acting reckless because it is you we are talking about. You are like a sister to him. He'd do anything for you, Nora. But, however, I can't let you. It's too dangerous.

-But Aidou is with me.

-Hanabusa-kun?

He was curious.

-Curiosity killed a cat.

I ended his hopes. The Chairman went to a corner and started sulking.

-You can go if you really want to.

He said between his cries.

-YEAH!

I punched the air with my fist. I heard footsteps. Someone chatted with Aidou who was waiting for me. Yuuki entered the room.

-Nora?

-Yuuki-chan!

I ran and hugged her. She was pretty confused.

-Why are you so happy?

-She had ice cream.

We both looked at Aidou.

-And I'm gonna have more!

I jumped up and down.

-Does Nora have that high-sugar problem?

-I think so.

-Yup I do. I become hyper after a bit of sugar. But Aidou gave me a whole ice cream!

My fav. Sugar-full thing!

I continued jumping.

*A few hours later*

-Would you stop that?

Now annoyed Aidoe asked. I was jumping down the street. I turned around on my heel.

-Why? You don't like it?

I pouted.

-sigh-

-Just stop, ok?

-Fine, fine, old man.

-What did you call me?!?

-Nothing, nothing…

I smirked. We were returning to the academy after my ice cream.

-Um…… Aidou?

-Yes?

He looked down at me.

-Back then… why did you tell me that you like me?

He blushed. Even tough I was hyper, I was dead serious.

-I don't know. It just hit me.

We looked at each other and laughed. Neither of us noticed that we were being followed.

-That's her, right?

Said a person in a cloak.

-Yes, let's get her.

They disappeared.I tensed up. I knew something was wrong. But what?

-Nora? What's wrong?

-Let's hurry.

-Um, ok.

He was a bit surprised at my statement. We rushed trough the ally. It was getting dark. I could see the full moon. It was blood-red. Suddenly, two figures jumped in front of us. I searched for a face below that hood. I remember those cloaks! The same from that mission! The first mission I had!

-Lady Eleonora.

The person on the right bowed slightly. I was shocked, lady???

-Do you have your powers back, yet?

Aidou asked. I shook my head.

-Then stay close.

He pulled me closer. One of the figures laughed. That laugh was weird. It sounded like… roaring?

-A werewolf???

I whispered.

-What?

Aidou seemed shocked.

-So you figured out? Smart one, huh?

The figure laughed again. It took the hood of only to reveal a body that looked human and animal at once. It ran towards us. Then an ice wall appeared in front of it. It jumped over the barrier.

-Those tricks won't work on me!

It's claws grew bigger and sharper with each second. It ran again. Aidou froze the werewolf's legs. It struggled against the trap.

-Let's get out of here.

I nodded. Aidou pulled me towards the other end of the dark alley.

-Don't turn your back on me!

I felt the pressure of that thing on me. It was free and it was charging again. Werewolf's speed increased due to his anger.

-DIE!!!

I knew Aidou didn't have time to even turn around. He couldn't do anything! He was going to die! Tears were in my eyes.

-AIDOU!!!

SLASH!!!

I felt it's claws sinking into my body. I knew Aidou was shocked. His eyes were widened. The werewolf pulled his claws in. I heard some fighting behind me but I didn't care. Slowly my legs gave out. I fell onto my knees landing into Aidou's arms. His shock slowly wore off. I tried to look at hi.

-A-Aid-o-ou…

I said. My own blood was in my mouth. I hardly spoke because of it. Pain went trough my stomach. I clenched it trying hard not to scream.

-Nora… I … Why… did you?

I smiled up t him. Tears were in my eyes.

-I don't …know, my body… just… moved.

I turned aside and spat my blood on the ground. It wasn't red it was silver.

-Nora… why is..?

-Kirei. She's trying to help me. But she can't my seal…

my sentence was cut by me coughing up more silver blood.

-Nora…

I smiled again.

*Let him kiss you*

HUH?

*I said let him kiss you*

-Aidou… kiss me.

-What?!?

His face was totally red.

-Just shut up and kiss me before it's too late.

He bent down and our lips met. I felt my cheeks redden. Then I felt something on my left cheek.

*Just a little more, Nora*

I put one of my arms behind is neck and pulled him forward.

SHHHHHHHH!!!

The sound was like leaves in the autumn and like waterfall in the early spring. I pulled back.

-Thanks… for everything.

My eyes started to close.

-Nora, Nora!

I knew he would panic.

-You can't fall asleep now.

I smiled. I didn't have enough energy to talk.

-Don't die on me, Nora!

I won't die silly! I'm just tired. That's all. I couldn't see anything but darkness.

-Nora, Nora!

I head Takuma shout. Then I couldn't hear or feel anything. Am I dead? I tried to move. My body felt numb. Then I floated away. Who am I again?


	11. The legend

-Nora?

I slowly opened my eyes. It was dark. I blinked. There was a person in front of me.

-Nora!

She said. She wore a kimono. A green one. Long, purple scarf was around her waste. I couldn't see the end of it. The same bandana was around her arms like a chain tied up to the floor. She had long tirqize-blue hair that sparkled. Though her eyes were the amazing part. They shone pure a blood-red color.

-Nora!

She said again, her voice worried.

-Yeah?

I said. My torath was sore. I couldn't hear my voice in the end.

-Thank god.

She said with relief.

-I was worried. You were really pale. I tried my best to heal you. Though your body still has some injuries.

-Oh.

-I'm sorry. I didn't say who I am. My name is Kirei. Your banshee side.

-Um…

-Are you feeling better?

-Yeah. But, what happened?

-I tried my best to contact you. That boy, Aidou, he broke the seal. Now, you have banshee powers.

-Oh.

-Nora! Wake up! Nora.

I turned around.

-I'm afraid we don't have more time.

I looked at Kirei.

-Don't trust anyone, Nora! Not even your closest person. Until the cat-demon is back in it's stone. I don't know who will try to kill you and who will try to help you, ok?

-Ok.

-Now you have to wake up!

I fell down and down and down. It was like a hole with no bottom.

-Nora!

I opened my eyes. White, white, white, blond? Everything was blurry.

-Nora?

I heard the door open.

-Will you stop that! It's not like she can hear you! The doctor said her chances of surviving are slim! It was a vital organ!

That's… Dimitry's voice?

-You are saying that like you don't care if she dies or lives!

And… Aidou? I opened my eyes again. Now it was less blurry. I could se that Dimitry pinned Aidou to the wall and was holding his collar. Not good!

-Don't you dare say that I don't care about her.

He said in a low tone. I could see his eyes were blood-red.

-You two are soooo noisy you could wake a dead man!

Hey turned to see me sitting up in my bed.

-Nora!

They both yelled and hugged me from each side.

-Sheesh! Let go. It hurts!

-Sorry.

They let go of me.

-Stop copying me!

-Stop it already!

I raised my eyebrow.

-Since when are you two getting along?

-Your not helping here exactly!

-Who said I should help?

Dimitry sweat dropped. I slowly got out of my bed.

-Don't, Nora! You can't stand yet!

-Yeah, sure.

I pulled out the I.V.

-I have to see Kaname, now.

-I think he went to sleep.

-Yes, he was here for 3 days without sleeping..

-Really?

-Yeah.

-I thought he cared only about Yuuki.

-Ah, right. So where is he? And where am I?

-You are in Sun Dorm and he is in his room. But, you can't leave!

I looked at them.

-Ok, I'm really, really sorry about this.

-Why do I have the feeling that something bad is about to happen?

-Illusion… release!

He room was totally black now. I vanished leaving them in total darkness.

-What happened?

-It's just an illusion. We have to get out of here.

*You are not going anywhere*

they turned around to see a very angry-looking Starlight. She opened her mouth and sent some flames in their direction.

*Moon Dorm*

I walked, fully dressed now, towards Kaname's room. I entered without knocking. He didn't seem surprised. I went up to his desk and slammed my hands onto it.

-Just how long are you going to sit there doing nothing? I know that you know the truth! Tell me everything!

He smiled.

-You sure are similar to Yuuki.

I turned around showing him my back. In fact I was just hiding my tears.

-I want to know. I just don't get this stuff. Three books, the door, the key and the gatekeeper. What is that?

I faced him again. My eyes were full of tears threatening to be spilled. Why was I crying?

-it all started as a legend. But then immature kids thought it would be funny to make it

real.

He shot me a glance that openly blamed me. I smiled innocently.

-The first generation of the Three Travelers was born. They decided to save the banshee from their group by sealing away the cat-demon. Their bond was amazing. They traveled around the world and gathered all the magic spells and items that they needed for the ritual. By writing three books, they gave each one it's role. The key, the door and the gatekeeper. They managed to seal away the demon and save the banshee. That way they made the legend of the Sealed Beast true.

He paused as if not sure if he should continue or not. I was glad he talked but I wanted more info.

-Go on.

He threw a glance at me.

-The three friends died. Their final request was to continue passing the books trough the family line. Though, that started well, but in the end, all three of those books left the rightful hands and got lost. You, alongside Dimitry and Ricardo are the first true bonded person to hold the book in a long time. Your parents must've known that judging by your names.

I looked at him with a confused look.

-Names?

-The first travelers were Ricardo, Dimitry and Kirei.

-But I..

-Do you know what Kirei means?

-Beautiful?

-Well, your fathers sister, a pureblood vampire, was always called the most beautiful one. Her name was Eleonora. That is why your mother gave you that name. to pass the tradition, bur hide you from those who might harm you.

I smiled.

-My dad was a pureblood.

Kaname nodded.

-So I'm not a..

-You're a half-half. Just like Kirei. You are the perfect reincarnation.

I looked out trough the window. The sun was setting. I ditched classes again.

-Thank god that the break is near.

Kaname flinched.

*The end of the year. Well, I better ask her.*

-Nora, are you with Dimitry.

I looked at him with curiosity.

-Why do you ask?

-I asked first.

I pouted.

-Not quite, he didn't ask me anything, but he acts like I'm his.

-And what would you say if he asked you?

I grinned.

-My question first.

He smiled.

-Curiosity.

-I don't know. Probably, yes. I mean, I don't want to hurt his feelings.

-There is someone else that you like?

I nodded. He flinched again. I smiled not noticing his despair.

-Well, I have to go and set Dimitry and Aidou free so, cya.

He smiled when I closed the door.

*I told them not to stop her from coming here.*


	12. I go with the flow

-Nora-chan!

I turned to see Aidou. I waved with a grin on my face. A week has passed. Nothing much happened. We got a new teacher. I haven't missed a single class. I missed the Night Class and hat fun we had together. Ichijou's birthday passed as well. I went to the party only to be stared at as if I'm some kind of delicious dessert. Takuma didn't led me out of his sight the whole night saying that he was responsible. Dimitry didn't ask me yet. I was a little down 'cause of that.

Aidou finally reached me. I smiled. I haven't seen him since the party.

-You're going to be late for class again.

He pouted.

-But I wanted to talk to you.

I laughed.

-Tell me.

He bent down and whispered

-Look, I found out about a bet that Kaname-sama and Takuma had.

I stared with curiosity. He explained it all to me in whispers. I smiled an evil grin.

-I have an idea.

-I'm listening.

I motioned for him to bend down and begun whispering the evil little plan into his ear.

FF=Tomorrow

I was standing beside Yuuki pushing back the fangirls. The door opened and the Night Class went out. Aidou winked at me. I grinned an imaginary evil grin. I hope Aidou told Dimitry of our plan. Kain neared me and pulled me backwards making all the girls fall forward. I turned around and hugged him. He returned the gesture. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Takuma. To make it more realistic I pulled back and then leaned in to kiss Kain. He smiled slightly but kissed back. I heard all the fangirls scream in protest. Soon we separated. He hugged me again.

-Good luck on your perfect duties.

He said while letting me go. Kain turned to wave while walking to class. I waved back and prepared for hell inside the Sun Dorm. Did I mention how much I hate fangirls? After all the running and attempts of killing me the fans gave up. I sat silently in my room. Trisha was on my lap. I stroked her fur. Silky. I love that cat.

-Nora, meow, have you heard about the dance, meow?

-Dance?

-Oh, meow, I heard some girls talking about it, meow. A dance when the Night, meow,

class & Day Class are together.

I looked at her.

-That's gonna be hell for me.

-She jumped off.

-And I also heard that there is a, meow, new student in the Night class.

-Who?

-Maria Kurenai.

I shot her an alarmed look.

-Silver hair?

She nodded.

*DAMN*

-Next day-

I know a few things about my father. He was a pureblood vampire, had a beautiful sister, Eleonora and belonged to the Hiou clan. I was afraid to let that little fact slip from Kaname. I made a bunch of really good friends here. I was afraid to loose them. My mind wandered about the fact that Shizuka is alive somewhere. I didn't know her relation to my father and that creped me out. Sure, they were from the same clan, but I was afraid that she would, maybe, hunt me down and kill me. I sighed. I jumped up from the position on my bed. The classes were over, and I had nothing to do. Bored, you would describe it. But only stupid ppl are bored. I walked out of my room and wandered along the halls, humming to myself. Then I left the building and let my voice out, without fear of being heard.

-When you cried

I wiped away all of your tears

When you'd scream

I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand trough all of these years

But you still have all of me.

I ended the song and silence followed. My immortal-by Evanescence. I loved that song. It reminded me of my mother. I smiled. My banshee side was activated, but what about my vampire one? When will it come out? I remembered it activated in my first life. Dimitry was bleeding and I felt my organism crave for that red liquid. I just heard him and licked it off. Then he let me bite him and feel. I hoped that I wouldn't hurt anyone when it activated. I felt a presences behind me. I looked around. Zero.

-Perfect duties aren't going to wait.

I smiled.

-Let's go then.

He walked ahead.

-You know 'that woman', don't you?

-'That woman'?

-Shizuka Hiou.

At that moment he turned to me. I smile a bit.

-Not personally.

He fixed his eyes on me.

-My father was in the same pureblood clan.

He glared.

-So, you're a Vampire?

-That side hasn't been activated yet.

I smiled at him.

-Save your hatred for later.

I walked past him and went to help Yuuki with fangirls.

-Later that night-

I sat alone once again. My mind wondered over my memories. I realized that I haven't sent even one mail to Gina and Anna-Maria. I opened the bottomless bag and pulled out my laptop. Soon two mails were sent, showing my 'well state' and new friends. I stood up and opened the Witchcraft book.

-No need to be afraid.

I said to myself softly, since Trisha wasn't here to do it. The pages started flipping and strange golden light shone all over he room. Then the book closed with a lout 'thud' and just lay down there, like nothing happened. I opened it again. It's once filled with runes and drawings pages were blank. They shone a slight white, like magic paper before touched. A sharp pain on my lower back stopped my confused staring. I put a hand there and it touched something warm that seemed like liquid. I looked at my hand and suppressed a scream. It was red. Blood. Pictures of deaths flowed in front of my eyes. I ran to the bathroom in panic and washed it off. Then I put a towel on the wound. Blood is bad. Especially in a place full of vampires. Soon enough, there was a knock on my door.

-Nora! Let me in! what is going on?

*Dimitry*

I hesitantly put my hand on the key.

*What if it's a trap?*

*You need to trust yourself more.*

*Kirei?*

*Feel his presence and tell me, is it really him?*

**There is going to be a while before I write this story again, so please stick with me everyone. ^^**


	13. AN

Okie, so I haven't written this 4 such a long time that I forgot what I was going to write about. I shall rewrite it, edit it a lot and etc. My question is, do you want me to keep Nora and Trisha in this fic or not?

Also if you have some suggestions they are welcome,

Love

Banshee-Hime


End file.
